1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optically active-2-methylbutyrate, and more particularly it relates to a chiral substance having an optically active group and being suitable as a component of liquid crystal compositions and materials using the same such as ferroelectric liquid crystal compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, ferroelectric liquid crystals have been noted as materials for display elements. The display mode of the liquid crystals utilizes phases of chiral smectic C, F, G, H, I, etc. exhibiting ferroelectricity. Materials suitable to this display mode have been reported in various publications, but those shortening the response time of display elements have not been found.